


Old Protection

by surskitty



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: Joshua and Megumi snuggle.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Kitaniji Megumi, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Kitaniji Megumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: The World Exchanges With You 2019





	Old Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostboywriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboywriting/gifts).



> I TOTALLY didn't put this off until the last minute. Nosirree.

[Image: Joshua and Megumi snuggling. Megumi is blushing slightly. Joshua's clothing is the same blue as the background and with similar texturing to try to make him blend in. Composers, you know.]


End file.
